shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells; Chapter 6
Chapter 6: New Arlong Pirates By: Lvdoomien _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tomás: Komo! Why the hell are you still swabbing the deck?! I'm pretty sure you've swabbed every part of the ship at least five million times! Komota: Well if I stop swabbing, you are going to get the ship all dirty again. That is why I am always swabbing the deck. Tomás: But you've swabbed the gattling gun figurehead on the bow of the ship twice! I mean, come on man do you do anything besides swab?! Komota: I assure you, if I stop swabbing the deck something bad is going to happen to the ship. Tomás: I assure you nothing will happen if you stop swabbing for an hour. Komota: Well what should I do besides swab? Tomás: Uhhh... I don't know. Komota: Damn it... Tomás: What?! I'm trying to get you to loosen up! Komota: Well how do I "loosen up" then? Tomás: Jeez why do you want me to come up with all the decisions?! Komota: Because you are the captain... That is your job. Just like my job is to swab the deck. Tomás: Damn it Komo! Komota: Damn it Tomás. Tomás: Oh I have an idea! Komo, go get us something to drink from below deck! Komota: Why? It is your idea. Tomás: Because I'm the captain and I make the decisions! Now go get me a beer! Komota: What specifically do you want then? Tomás: Well.... I don't know I've never had anything alcoholic. Komota: .... I will get you something light. Tomás: Hey what's that supposed to mean?! Tomás: Is this what a beer bottle looks like? It doesn't look like beer or rum or whatever... Komota: It is not alcoholic, all the alcohol was gone. I found some cola though. Tomás: ....What the hell is cola. Komota: Cola is something you drink. It is good. Tomás: But... what is it? Komota: Water, carbon gas, caramel coloring, flavor, and sugar. You will love it. Kids love sugar. Tomás: I'm not a kid! I'm 18! Komota: I am 74. You are a kid to me. Now just drink it. You will like it. Tomás: Jesus, you're old. How the hell do you open this? Komota: With a bottle opener, of course. Would you like to use mine? Tomás: No! I wanna figure it out myself. Komota: Alright, you are the captain. Tomás: Aha! Komota: Oh, good job. And it only took you around five minutes. Tomás: Damn it Komo! This cola stuff better be good. Komota: Are you okay? Tomás: This... is AMAZING!! Komota: See? I told you you would like it. Tomás: Komo, I'm never doubting you again! Komota: What the... Look you scratched the paint on that railing I told you you would get the ship dirty again. Tomás: Well I saw something! Something is over there! Komota: Tomás it was probably a sea king or some kind of fish. Tomás: No I'm not! There was something over there! Komota: Tomás, drink your cola. You did not see anything. It was the sun. Tomás: Damn it Komo! There was something over there! It looked right at me! Komota: Wait.... it "looked" at you? Are you sure? Tomás: Yeah dammit why wouldn't I be sure?! It looked like a person but he had a really long neck. Komota: Hmm... It could have been a Longneck. I do not know why he would be all the way out here... What color was his skin? Tomás: A light blue. Komota: Well Longnecks are not light blue... Tomás: Well what the hell is it?! ????: Try fishman! Tomás: Who the hell are you guys?! And what the hell is a fishman?! Komota: Fishmen are half man, half fish. They are evolutionary offsets of mankind, And they are typically not very nice. Fishman: That's right! I'm Benthic, Captain of the New Arlong Pirates! These are my crewmates Ocho Much, the strongest Giant Squid Fishman alive and my first mate and Goburi, my muscle. This section of the West Blue belongs to Madame Nellie and you two humans are trespassing! Tomás: Well I didn't see no damn signs! Benthic: You're still trespassing! Tomás: What are you gonna do about it then?! Komota: Now wait a minute, can we not discuss this for just a moment? Ocho: I call blondie! Tomás: What the hell did you call me?! I'll break your face! Ocho: Bring it jackass! Benthic: What the hell are you all waiting for, an invitation?! Get them! Benthic: Madame, me and my soldiers found some humans trespassing on our waters. We'll bring them in as soon as they are defeated. It should only take a while. Madame: Hurry it up, Benthic. And leave their ship too. We don't need it. Goburi: Me can beat you! Komota: I doubt that strongly. Goburi: Well uhh stop doubting stuffs! Komota: Uneducated oaf. Meanwhile Ocho: You're pretty good at fighting blondie, but not good enough! Tomás: Oh yeah?! Sheru Uppercut! Ocho: Now you're open! 800 Brick Punch! Benthic: You! Put these Sea Stone Handcuffs on the blonde one. We wouldn't like him attacking again with that devil fruit of his. Guppy fishman: Should I grab the old man too? Benthic: Yes, Damn it! Why wouldn't you! ????: Because we're here! Benthic: Thunnus! I see you bought your stupid human loving friends too! Thunnus: And we're gonna kick your ass Benthic! Goburi: Benthic, we needs to retreats or we losed! Other fishmans very weak and tired! Benthic: Damn it... Crew, retreat! We'll kill these human lovers another day! Thunnus: Damn it! They got away... Sake: Well, at least they didn't capture that old man. Thunnus: Oh yeah.... Someone grab that old guy and let's get out of here. We'll have to get those guys later. Several hours later on the Koko Islands Cookie Cutter: Oh good, you're awake. Komota: Where am I? And where is my ship? Cookie Cutter: You're in a hospital on one of the Koko Islands. You're safe with us. Your ship isn't safe though, I think a Sea King sank it. Komota: Damn it, I told that boy something would happen if I stopped... Cookie Cutter: Huh? Komota: Nothing, nothing. But since you saved me it is only proper of me to introduce myself. I am Komota, Komota Arnold. And you are? Cookie Cutter: Sake. Call me Sake. TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells